Tell Him
by KaraokeQueen88
Summary: Songfic...a young girl in love recieves some good advice.


"Tell Him"

I'm scared

_I went running to her because I had nowhere else to go. The battle is over. The dead are buried. We're meant to be together now; at least I think we are._

So afraid to show I care 

_I can't tell him though; I can't say "I love you" or anything like that_

Will he think me weak?

_In many ways, I'm stronger than he is – more powerful, certainly. I can't reveal myself to him. _

If I tremble when I speak 

_What if my voice shakes or my hand twitches? I don't want to betray the fact that inside I'm terrified, because loosing him is my worst fear. I'm frightened to start things with him for fear of how they will end._

Oooh - what if  
there's another one he's thinking of 

_I successfully avoided him this morning – ran downstairs from the common room before he was even awake. He can't be bothered getting up. It's only grudgingly that he has agreed to come back this year and finish our uncompleted education. _

Maybe he's in love  
I'd feel like a fool

_Even though we're meant to be a couple, I fear someone else will catch his eye. It's frightening. I didn't think I'd ever care about a boy this much. A man, really, for he is grown up now._

Life can be so cruel 

_Sometimes I think life will never get truly easy._

I don't know what to do 

_I hope she can help me, but I don't know. She doesn't look like she's ever been in love really._

I've been there

_**I don't look like I've ever been in love really. I wonder why she has come to me, of all people, for help.**_

With my heart out in my hand 

_**I have been in love though, whatever they think. I know what it's like to risk your heart, to risk yourself.**_

But what you must understand 

_**I try to explain to her, but it's difficult when I do not wish to tell her everything about my own situation. I try and explain that you don't know what you have until it is gone.**_

You can't let the chance

_**I tell her that I had a chance once and death removed it. I tell her to enjoy being young and not worry.**_

To love him pass you by

_**I tell her to never be afraid to say what you feel.**_

Should I  
Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself

_She gave me good advice. I think I'm going to tell him I love him. It's fast; it's very fast. But I am sure of myself.  
_  
Touch him  
With the gentleness you feel inside

_**I tell her to go and find him, to kiss him, to grab hold of him and never let him go.**_

Your love can't be denied 

_**She's so young but there's a fire in her eyes**_

The truth will set you free

_**I fell in love, a long time ago, when I wasn't much older than she is now. I fell in love with a man, a wonderful man, much older than I.**_

You'll have what's mean to be 

_**I had so many chances. I never took one. **_

All in time you'll see 

_**I hope that after talking, she'll take her chances. I don't want her to be me, all those years into the future. **_

I love him  
Of that much I can be sure 

_Even if I know nothing else, I know that I love my man, my brave, wonderful man._

I don't think I could endure

_I know I couldn't live without him, even the days when he left us this year were a living hell._

If I let him walk away 

_A part of me leaves with him every single time._

When I have so much to say

_I've got so much in my heart._

Love is light that surely glows 

_**Love is seeing everything in Technicolor, I tell the young girl. I always saw everything as being so much brighter when he was around. Blue eyes. Silver hair. Multi colored robes.**_

In the hearts of those who know

_Not everyone has known love._

It's a steady flame that grows

_**My love grew over the years, burning brightly. Even now, though he is not here, my love continues. **_

Feed the fire with all the passion you can show

_**I tell her to never be afraid, for I cannot communicate this message strongly enough.**_

Tonight love will assume its place  
This memory time cannot erase 

_**I tell her that no matter what, she will remember telling him how she feels. She'll remember saying I love you. No amount of time can erase that. And no matter what, she'll always have her memories.**_

Blind faith will lead love where it has to go 

_**Faith is all I'm left with. I hope to meet my love again some day.**_

Never let him go

_I don't intend to ever let him go; it would only lead to regrets. _

_**I don't want this pretty young thing to carry such heavy regrets. **_


End file.
